Courage Under Fire
by Rouch
Summary: Amanda makes a quick decision on a case that may cost her her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I wrote this a looong time ago, and never posted it, I really don't know why…I think once again I was unsure of the ending.

Set right after the series ended. The marriage is known by Billy and Francine. Amanda's family knows what they do for a living, but think Lee and Amanda are just engaged.

**Courage Under Fire**

Everything had turned bad so quickly Lee's head was spinning. It had been 40 minutes since they lost contact with Amanda. She knew going in that back up would take a while to get to her, and Lee cursed himself for allowing her to be in this position, but he knew that even if he hadn't allowed it she would have taken the assignment anyway.

Now he was closing in on her location using a homing device. The beeping grew louder as he approached a heavy steel door. Taking a breath he opened it quickly with his gun drawn.

The room was enormous and empty except a still form sitting on a chair in the middle. Lee rushed to her side. "Amanda!" he shouted, sinking to his knees he checked for a pulse. Having found a very fast irregular heart rate he examined her face.

She had a black eye, a cut outlined by a bruise on her forehead, and her lip was bleeding. His eyes traveled down to the blood coming from a nasty cut on her left arm. Her forearms were marked with needle track marks and her wrists were red and swollen from being restrained. That's when Lee noticed both hands were handcuffed and tied down.

"Amanda, can you hear me?" he asked with more strength then he felt. It was too dangerous to send a full recovery team; Lee was Amanda's only chance. Starting to free her arms he tried again, "Aman… Amanda?" his voice cracked unsure of what drugs she had been injected with and he was scared. Stopping from his task he gently took her face in both hands. "Amanda please let me know you're okay? Please. Amanda it's Lee."

"Hmm…" she moaned.

"Yes, Amanda open your eyes," he pleaded.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking adjusting to the little light streaming in from the open door. Her face revealed the pain she was in. "Lee?" she whispered.

"Amanda," he breathed in relief and kissed her.

She groaned at the pressure on her swollen lip.

"I'm sorry. What hurts?"

Amanda blinked her eyes trying to focus on her husband. "Head hurts," she answered.

Lee moved a piece of hair gently away from the cut on her forehead. As he finished untying the ropes securing her wrists she grimaced slightly.

"He's got my lock pick. I got free and he found me. He was really mad I got out. He hit me and tied my hands down and cuffed them. I told him he was paranoid, you know like a man wearing a belt and suspenders. He didn't laugh, then everything went black," she rambled causing Lee to smile.

"Can you walk?" he asked once she was free.

She nodded, but her apprehension showed in her eyes. Lee gently helped her stand and put his arm around her waist to support her. Once in the hallway they tried to move as quickly as Amanda physically could until there was one last door to freedom. It was locked and required an access card to open. Lee help Amanda slowly sit on the ground while he worked to override the system.

Suddenly alarms sounded and the pair could hear footsteps closing in on them. Lee worked frantically to override the lock keeping one eye on Amanda. She was ghostly white and clearly struggling for breath. "Amanda, you still with me?"

She merely nodded her head slightly.

Lee cursed the lock, knowing he had a few seconds at best. To his relief the light turned green and the door opened. He scooped Amanda up as she weakly protested and hurried out the door. Once out the building gun shots and sirens assaulted his hears. Back up had arrived, but there was a showdown and he and Amanda were in the middle of it. Trying to find cover Francine spotted them given them the cover he needed and Lee was able to sprint to her side behind a wall of brown sedans.

Lee gently lay his wife's limp form down. He couldn't hear her breathing anymore. "Amanda, no," he panicked searching for a pulse.

Francine watched the scene with concern. Eternity seemed to have passed before Lee found a pulse, but began rescue breathing. Francine let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Lee's world consisted of Amanda only. He was oblivious to the gun shots and shouting. All that mattered was that Amanda was not breathing on her own. "Come on Amanda, fight," he whispered between breaths. Suddenly her head shot to one side as she took in her own breath and moaned.

Amanda's eyes searched frantically for Lee, trying to focus.

"I'm right here. You're okay," he reassured them both, holding her hand and caressing her face. "Just relax, I'm going to get you out of here." Lee became aware of their position and surroundings, "Amanda I need to move you. You'll be safer if we sit you up next to Francine," he explained.

Amanda merely nodded her agreement and allowed Lee to move her.

Francine for her part had already grabbed a med kit. "I'll take care of her, go work on getting her out of here," she ordered already working on her friend. Once Lee was out of ear shot, "Amanda what did they give you?" she asked referring to the needle marks.

Amanda looked down. "Thyprolien," she answered quietly.

"They duplicated the sample?" Francine asked in amazement and fear. Amanda's assignment had been to locate the drug before there was time to crack the formula.

Amanda shook her head. "I injected myself with the sample, I don't know what they gave me," she whispered.

"Amanda, no wonder you quite breathing. We need to get you out of here fast," Francine finished with concern as she finished wrapping her friend's raw and bleeding wrists.

"Doc McJohn needs a blood sample. They need to figure this drug out," Amanda told the blonde. "Francine..."

Francine looked up from her task. "What's wrong Amanda?"

"They've got a test subject now too," she spoke with determination.

Francine opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted as Lee and Billy joined them under the cover of gunshots.

Billy sensed the tension immediately. "What's going on?" he asked.

Amanda looked away. She didn't want to face Lee when he found out what she had done.

"Amanda has the sample," Francine began.

"That's great," Lee answered confused that the two were not happy about the revelation.

Francine shook her head. "Not so great. She injected herself with it. It's in her," she clarified.

Lee felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He didn't want to believe it, but Amanda was refusing to look at him.

"Amanda is that true?" Billy asked.

She shook her head weakly.

"Do they know?" their boss asked motioning toward the warehouse.

"No. They knew I found it, and were trying to get me to tell them where I hid it. It never occurred to them I would be so foolish—"

"—Amanda Stetson that was not foolish. That's the bravest thing one of my agents has ever done. Your assignment was to get the sample at any cost, and I trust your judgment," Billy interrupted her. "Now we need to get you out of here."

Amanda half listened as the plan was set into motion to move her to relative safety. Her eyes were focused on Lee. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

Lee moved to her side immediately allowing her to lean on him. He hadn't meant to make her feel guilty; he was just shocked and scared. No one knew exactly what the drug did, other than the fact it was produced solely for the purpose of long Russian interrogations where the recipient was needed to be conscious, for the most part, for extended periods of time but with maximum pain. Long term effects were unknown, as well as specifics on how the drug worked. When Lee first heard of it he joked that it sounded like a bad sci-fi plot, but now he was forced to face the reality of it. Lee could only image how she must be feeling.

A sudden blur of activity erupted as Lee felt hands grab him, and his wife pulled from his grasp. He heard a small moan escape her mouth, but there was no time for gentleness. If the truth of where the sample had gone was realized, Lee doubted they would make it out of there.

Once they were loaded onto the armored medical evac truck Lee sat back to watch helplessly as Amanda was treated like a pin cushion.

--\--

Lee sat quietly in the agency room watching his wife sleep. Under the circumstances it was agreed by all that Amanda should be brought there instead of a hospital. Her physical injuries were minor-a concussion, several stitches, and bruises-the drugs in her system were the serious matter. Doc McJohn had the facilities there to deal with any, "complications" was the term he used. Lee shook his head. They wanted the sample just as badly as every other agency in the world. Lee just kept reminding himself that she was safer there.

"Lee," Francine spoke.

He glanced up seeing Billy with the blonde, "I didn't hear you guys come in. Did everyone get out safely?" he asked.

Billy nodded his head, "No other injuries. We were able to clear out about ten minutes after you. As far as we know they don't know where the Thyprolien is."

"How is she?" Francine asked the concern filling her voice.

"She's stable. They're concerned that she's been sleeping. Thyprolien should be having the opposite effect, but with the concussion and all the other drugs in her system they really don't know what to expect. They told me to wake her in about an hour if she doesn't wake up on her own," Lee finished, and looked at Amanda. The bruises on her face stood out because of her paleness. "This is stupid. Why would a scientist create this drug and not keep any records? Why would anyone take that drug and kill the only one with the formula?" Lee asked running his hand through his hair in frustration. "And why did they have to bring it to D.C.?" he finished quietly.

"As far as we can tell Dr. Krauss was coerced into making the drug. He was afraid for his own life if he had a hard copy of his research, and we don't know for sure that he didn't have a hard copy somewhere. We need to follow up on some leads."

Lee nodded his head. "I'm going to wait here for her to wake up, or I'll wake her up. I want to talk to her to find out if she learned anything else and then I'll join you in the bullpen."

Billy offered his agent a sympathetic nod and left motioning Francine to come with him.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey there," Lee answered with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I made a big mistake," she said with a grimace.

Lee squeezed her hand and smiled, "You were an agent with a decision to make. It wasn't a mistake Amanda. You did the only thing you could do."

"I love you."

Lee leaned in to kiss her, "I love you too." Once they parted they both knew it was time to get down to business. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Amanda nodded and closed her eyes remembering the previous three days. She had been placed undercover as a temp lab technician at Lange's Pharmaceutical. The background checks had been rigorous and Amanda was the only one at the agency that could pass as a civilian and still have the clearance needed at the agency to work on such an important case. Lange's had been under suspicion for years for manufacturing biohazardous chemicals solely for monetary gain. Consequently there were past run-ins with the agency, but nothing would stick; they had gained many friends in positions of power as well as money along the way. Amanda would be an unknown to them. Amanda took the assignment against Lee's better judgment.

She ran over the events once more in her mind and then started. "After two days of dead ends, finally one of the bugs I had placed picked up the conversation between Dr. Hargrave and Dr. Rice. They were apparently over confident in their security and pretty much came out and said where the sample was being stored," she told him with a slight smile.

"It also seemed that they didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to it because there was no extra security around the secondary lab where they were working on cracking the formula. I knew the guard's routine, and the timing of the video cameras.

"Once I made it into the lab I found the sample in a few minutes. I thought it was weird that it was stored in a syringe, but I figured that's how it was when they took it. When I opened the door a crack to see if the hallway was clear Dr. Rice spotted me" her breath quickened remembering the emotions of the moment.

Lee took her hand, but remained silent.

"I quickly shut the door and was able to block it with a filing cabinet, buying me some time. The only option I really saw was to inject myself. Even if back up was able to get me out of there, there would have been no way to go back and get the needle," she explained looking to Lee for reassurance.

"I was the right decision. Most people would not have thought that clearly under the circumstances," Lee replied.

Amanda nodded her thanks, "I filled the needle up with another drug that was in the cooler and placed it in a rack full of other needles just like that one. I put it right in the middle of about 40 of them," Amanda finished.

Lee grinned, amazed at her quick thinking. He wasn't sure that he would have handled the situation that well. "You're incredible," he answered simply.

She blushed at the compliment, "Thank you," and then continued, "They finally got the door opened, and took me to the room you found me in. I never told them where the sample was, they never asked the right questions so it was pretty easy to not give it away even with all the drugs they gave me."

Lee watched her eyes as the memories of what actually happened in the room were recalled. He knew she was censoring it for his benefit, "What you did was not easy."

Amanda smiled again. "What did Doc McJohn say?" she asked changing the subject to one that was both foremost on their mind.

"Everything is still in preliminary testing. They were concerned that you were sleeping and have been watching your blood pH and your breathing very carefully because of the episode you had just before we got you out of there," Lee shivered remembering his wife's pale face and limp body. He covered his momentary lapse by shifting from his chair to her bed. She immediately moved to accommodate him as she snuggled into his chest. "How are you feeling really?" he asked in concern.

Amanda shrugged, "Pretty lousy, like I have a bad case of the flu. My head throbs. I think my arm hurts worse than anything really," she answered honestly motioning to the bandage that was now covering the gash on her left arm.

Following her eyes, he nodded, "How did that happen?"

Hesitating, she wanted desperately to explain, but also felt the need to protect her husband. Knowing it would all be in her report she sighed. "Right after they got the door open I thought it would be a good idea to fight, make it look like I had the drug with me, and wanted to get away with it. Dr. Rice had a knife, but I didn't see it until it was too late," she finished, looking up into a pair of hazel eyes.

The mix of emotions she saw were too hard to interpret.

Clearing his throat, Lee choose to move on to a safer subject. "I need to get down to the bullpen, and brief Billy on this. Do you think you'll be ok?" he asked not wanting to leave her alone.

"Oh yeah. I think I feel alright," she explained. "I think I could even come with, give them more details."

"Well I know that sounds like a very bad idea, but I'll send Francine down later to officially debrief you," he scolded lightly, and moved to get up.

Amanda placed a hand on his arm to stop him, "What about my family?"

They had wanted to come clean with the family. They were each both tired of lying to them on a continual basis, but recently it had seemed that the lying was easier then the truth.

"What do you think?" he asked, still uneasy about their personal life.

Shaking her head, she released him. "I don't think I'll tell them anything yet. We don't know anything," she told him.

Standing, he leaned over her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I think it's for the best. I'll be back down when the debriefing is over, but you call up there if you need me sooner," he pleaded, and slowly left her side.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Courage Under Fire – Chapter 2**

Lee walked through the glass door, and saw the agents huddled in the bullpen. He smiled despite the situation. They had a perfectly good conference room for such activities, but tradition after a successful bust was to share the progress with all the agents. Due to the nature of the business, they couldn't publicly announce when they saved the country, but they could at least encourage one another that their efforts were not in vain.

"…Thyprolien is no longer in the hands of Lange's Pharmaceutical," Billy explained, and a round of cheer was offered up.

Lee swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of his wife. They still did not know the cost of the success.

The concentration on Billy Melrose's face caused everyone to curb their celebration.

"Thanks to Amanda King's quick thinking we have the sample, and are studying the formula, but if we don't crack it, she may not make it," he explained, intentionally leaving out the details. There were too many questions left unanswered. "Anyone working a lead on Dr. Krauss' research notes needs to update me immediately. Everyone else, contact your family. Find out anything you can," he finished, and motioned for Francine and Lee to join him in his office.

The air around them was heavy, and several agents offered supportive words to Lee as he passed them. Once inside the sanctuary of the office, he sunk heavily into the chair.

Francine closed the door, and looked on with concern. "How is she?" she asked.

"She seems fine. She even wanted to come up here for the debriefing," he explained.

Billy offered a small grunt, "Well it looks like you're wearing off on her now."

Offering a look of frustration, the crack agent couldn't help but smile, "I didn't know I was so exasperating."

"That's not what I would call it," Francine explained as she flipped through her notes. "We have agents staked out at the apartment listed on Amanda's employment application. Once word gets out she has the drug, every operative in town is going to try to find it. We might get lucky."

"I don't want to get lucky," Lee breathed out.

"Is her family safe?" Francine continued without missing a beat.

Lee took the moment to realize how much everything had changed since they first started working with Amanda King. Concerns just voiced by the stoic blonde were usually the last thing on her mind. "We changed enough about her background to protect them, and get the job done," he explained, but still couldn't hide the fear he felt in the recesses of his mind.

Billy picked up on the man's concern, "We put agents on them just in case."

Offering a look of gratitude for his supervisor's deference, he glanced at his watch. "It's been over two hours since the drug was administered," he said aloud, but having nothing else to offer up.

"I think we can take some comfort in that it was designed to keep the individual awake and alert for hours on end, not kill them," Melrose tried to remain positive.

Lee stood. "Not right away. How do we know it wasn't meant to kill the person in the end? And she was injected with a lot of unknowns, we still have no idea what type of complications we're looking at there," Lee said as he paced.

"She's awake and alert Scarecrow, let's just take this all one step at a time," the older man reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I can't just sit here. I'm going to check on her, and then run some sources. Keep me updated?" he asked walking toward the door, opened it, and came face to face with the section secretary, hand poised to knock.

"I have a Dotty West on the phone for Amanda or Lee," she explained unphased by the sudden appearance of the agent in question.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll take it up in the Q-bureau. Tell her I'll be right there," Lee said, apprehension growing.

"I'll head down to debrief Amanda now," Francine offered.

--/--

Lee flopped heavily down in his chair behind his desk. He wasn't sure why his mother-in-law had called, but he wasn't sure he was prepared to answer whatever the questions were.

Picking up the receiver, he cleared his throat, and punched the bullpen extension. "Hi Mrs. West. What can I do for you?" he started.

_/Don't hi me. You don't think I can't recognize a stake out in front of my house by now/ _she hit the ground running.

Shifting uncomfortably he tried to smile, hoping the gesture would be heard in his voice. "It's not a stake out, it's a precaution," he corrected. "We don't stake out the good guys."

_/Well whatever it is, don't you think you should call first? I mean what if the neighbors notice? And why are they even there/ _she rambled.

'_Four years and they have not noticed yet,'_ Lee thought to himself. "Mrs. West—"

_/Dotty./_

His smile was genuine after hearing the affection in her voice. "Dotty. You are in no danger, I'm just being over protective," he told her. Hoping she wouldn't ask about her daughter.

_/Why isn't Amanda telling me this/_ she asked on cue, concern was evident.

"She's in a meeting right now, but I will have her call as soon as she gets a chance," he explained honestly, but wished he was being interrogated by the Russians instead of Dorthea West.

A pause offered him a reprieve. _/Well. Ok then. Are you alright/_ she asked changing subjects rapidly.

"Yes ma'am. Healthy as an ox," Lee explained with good humor. "I need to get to that meeting Amanda is in, but will see you tomorrow for the boys' softball game."

_/Ok, they're looking forward to it. Be safe Lee/_ she told him, and hung up before he could say another word.

Looking at the receiver, he shook his head. Grabbing his contact book, he headed for the medical section, hoping to check up on his wife before hitting the pavement.

--/--

"…so I put the syringe in the middle of the rest, and then they got the door open," Amanda was explaining to the attentive agent sitting next to her when Lee poked his head into her room.

His face fell when he saw how pale and still she had become since he had seen her last. "Amanda…" he reacted strongly to her appearance.

"I'm ok Lee. I just got sick," she explained sheepishly.

He looked from her to Francine, trying to determine how concerned he should be. The concern mirrored in his friend didn't help. "Well did you tell—"

"—Doc McJohn. Yes Lee. He's been here and gone. I'm ok," Amanda informed him. Her lack of animation told a different story.

Taking her hand, he squeezed it gently and looked back at the agent across from them. "Francine, can I…" he asked motioning toward the door.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "You normally can talk about me in front of me."

"Ok. Yeah, Amanda, I'm worried about you. I want Francine to stay with you while I'm gone," he said in exasperation.

"See, that wasn't so hard," she replied weakly. "But I'm sure Francine has better things to do then baby-sit."

"Not really," the person in questioned piped up, and motioned toward a stack of files on the floor beside her. "I brought my office down here."

"Francine, that's really very sweet, but you don't need to stay and watch me not sleep. I feel ok now," she muttered, but knew it was a loosing battle. "Where are you going?" she asked her husband.

"I'm going to go talk to T.P. See if he's heard anything," he told her, and looked at the phone beside her bed. "You need to call your mother. She called looking for you."

"What did you tell her?" a concerned Amanda asked.

"That you were in a meeting, and would call when you got a chance. She's on to the agents outside our house," he told her, not realizing he had referred to the house as theirs.

Amanda picked up on it, smiled, but chose to deal with the more pressing topic. "Why are there agents in front of the house?"

Francine stepped in, "Billy thought it would be a good precaution. There's no real danger."

"Amanda. I don't want you worrying on top of everything. Just conserve your energy, huh?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I'll conserve my energy," she echoed. "Now go, you interrupted my meeting, and I was just getting to the good part."

Smiling for her benefit, and nodding toward Francine; he headed out of the room, intent on finding the key to formula.

--/--

"What have you heard T.P.?" Lee asked the man, as he slid into the seat across from his informant. A chess board was set up on the picnic table, and the first move had already been made. Lee looked over the board, and moved a pawn.

"It appears your Dr. Krauss was fond of poetry," the older man explained studying the pieces.

Nodding, Lee tried not to get frustrated; they had already searched the man's apartment. What was left of it. The man had been killed there, and who ever shot him, also searched the place thoroughly. Poetry books had littered the floor.

T.P. moved a knight, and looked up at the troubled man. "He didn't just read it, he wrote it," he elaborated. "Under a pen name."

"That's interesting, but I don't see how rhyming couplets can help us," the agent explained, making a move quickly.

Wagging a finger, the pudgy man stopped the impetuous assumption. "Not many scientists have a creative side Scarecrow. His poetry was very bad," he explained handing over a manila envelope. "He sent it to a publisher friend of mine, who promptly turned him down."

Taking the package, Lee was still confused. "Bad Haikus? That's what you're giving me?"

"Lee my boy, you must expand your mind. If you feared for you life, and had created a potentially dangerous drug under duress what would you do?" T.P. asked, and captured a rook.

"Find a way to get information to the people who could help," he said, the wheels quickly turning. "You think there's an answer in here?" he asked holding up the papers.

"That's your job," he told him conspiratorially, and then his face softened. "How's Amanda?"

Not bothering to ask how he knew, he shook his head, "I don't know. No one does."

"She injected herself?" the question was full of disbelief and admiration.

"Yeah," was the only answer he had.

"She does seem to find the outside-the-box solution," T.P. offered, and stood.

Nodding, Lee smirked at the comment. "Keep your ear to the ground?"

"Always."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **It's been ten years since my anatomy and physiology classes, I'm chemist, not a microbiologist, so if something is not quite right here, I'm sorry. Try to just enjoy the fiction, and don't focus on my failing physiology memory.

**Courage Under Fire – Chapter 3**

Lee stood in frustration. Copies of the poems had been sent to encryption to analyze for a hidden code, and he was reading them over for the tenth time. He felt like he was handicapped without his wife's input. Glancing at her empty desk, he picked up his phone, poised to dial Doc McJohn's number, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

Before he could reach the door, Francine was entering, and reprimanding her companion, "This really isn't a good idea. When Lee gets back he'll—" she stopped mid sentence after seeing his still form inches from her. "—be very understanding, and not at all reprimanding," the blonde gave him a steady stare.

His eyes shifted from Francine to Amanda. She was moving slowly, and was supported by her fellow agent. Lee quickly moved past Francine, and helped Amanda to the couch they had added to the far side of the room. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, doing his best to keep his voice even.

"There's nothing more they can do for me until they crack the formula, and I can't sleep, so I figured I could get some work done," she explained, winded from the trip up to the Q bureau.

Kneeling in front of her, Lee placed a hand on her forehead, "You have a fever Amanda Stetson. What if you have a reaction? You should be down there where they can help you."

Pulling away from his touch, she wanted to argue, but just didn't have the strength. Looking at him, she pleaded with her eyes, "Lee, they're three stories down, if there are any problems I will go right back. I want to help."

"Whatever drugs they gave her would have reacted to the Thyprolien by now," Francine commented, receiving a look of appreciation from the brunette, but frustration from Lee.

"Someone said you were working on a lead?" Amanda asked hoping to change the subject.

Grabbing the stack of papers, he handed them to her. "T.P. thought there was something here, but I don't Amanda. The crypto guys are working on it, and I've been staring at them so long, I'm starting to go cross-eyed," he admitted.

"Poetry?" Amanda asked, skeptical.

"Written by Dr. Krauss," Lee explained watching her eyes squint at the words. She was clearly having problems focusing.

"Lee, these poems…" she began flipping to the next one.

"Are really bad—"

"—horrible—"

"—yeah I know, that's why T.P. thought they were a clue," they exchanged in rapid fire. Wanting to protect her was replaced with the growing realization that they were better together on a case, and really in life in general.

"They don't follow any pattern or literary device I studied," she commented. "And they don't even make sense. 'Here the catacombs crumbled / haven't compelled the humbled'. Some of them rhyme, but that's really about it. Philip and Jamie wrote better poems then these when they were five."

"Why don't we just divide them up…another pair of eyes should help," Francine reasoned taking a few pages from Amanda's stack.

--/--

Lee kept his eye on Amanda as the three agents searched for any pattern. There were over forty poems, and the prospect of the writings being anything but a failed attempt at expression was starting to fade.

"Lee?" Amanda spoke up suddenly.

He was already staring at her, and could tell she thought she was onto something. "Yeah?" he asked hopeful. Standing he had crossed the space between them in two long strides.

"Isn't 'catalyst' a chemical term?" she asked scanning the page she had been studying.

"Yeah, it is, but that doesn't mean—"

"—there are an awful lot of c's and h's in this one…" she continued oblivious to his comment. Taking her pen she started counting. "There are 21 h's and 15…no 17 c's," she finally said, her voice rising.

Confusion was evident on his face, as he took the page from her, "So he liked words that started with c—"

"—no Lee. Philip just started chemistry. I had to help him balance equations. There must be some chemical that has 21 hydrogen and 17 carbon… H21C17…" she continued to think aloud as she looked at another.

"This one starts out with NO, NO, NO, NO…in all capital letters…NO4," she explained trying to stand. She was only able push herself up several inches before her arms gave out.

"Easy Amanda, you ok?" he asked momentarily forgetting about their progress, and knelt in front of her.

"I'm ok," she assured him. The prospect of a clue had clearly helped animate her, but she still looked weak.

"This on does start out with the word first, he may have written down the entire procedure for the drug, the antidote, or both," Francine added from her position at Amanda's desk.

"Amanda, this is great! I'll call crypto, tell them to get one of the chemists from Doc McJohn's team on it," Lee said, feeling a small weight lift from off his chest.

The brunette nodded, and leaned back heavily. The burst of energy had quickly run its course, and she suddenly realized how much she really wanted to sleep, but knew it would be impossible. She recognized the feeling, she had experienced sleep deprivation when Addi Birol had her, and the thought made her shutter involuntarily. It had been almost two years, but her experience with him would enter her thoughts unbidden often. Tears stung her eyes.

Lee hung up the phone, smiling. "They're on it! They're the best—" seeing the emotional state of his wife made him stop instantly, and he rushed once again to her side. "What's wrong?"

Trying to wave him off, she wiped an errant tear with the back of her hand. "I just get overly emotional when I'm tired," she tried to explain, hoping he wouldn't press the issue.

Francine cleared her throat, and stood. "I'll go update Billy," she offered smoothly, and slipped out of the office.

Sitting on the far end of the couch, Lee pulled her down. "Here lay down, just take a minute," he soothed.

Resting her head on his lap, she looked up at him. "I'm so tired," she choked out. Her guard suddenly crumbled at his touch, and she finally broke down.

"Shhh, it's ok, you're going to be ok," he spoke softly taking her hand. "Just try to relax."

Her breathing appeared shallow to him, and he wondered if it was a result of her sudden breakdown or something more serious. Taking her hand, he rested it flat against his chest. "Breathe with me Amanda. In and out," he instructed.

Amanda concentrated on his words, and the feeling of the steady rise and fall of his chest. She hadn't noticed how difficult it was to take in a deep breath, and the thought fueled her panic.

"Amanda, close your eyes, and just focus on me," he pleaded.

"I just want to go to sleep," her voice cracked.

Lee closed his eyes, trying to maintain control of his own emotions. "I know honey, I know. Control your breathing, in out, in out," he told her, and looked up at the phone on his desk. He was moments away from calling for medical help. "You're ok, in and out."

She could feel his voice vibrate under her hand, and she tried to obey his instruction. After several seconds, she felt her heart rate slowing down, and she once again had control. Opening her eyes, she focused instantly on the hazel eyes of her husband. The depth of his love and concern was almost tangible. "I'm ok, it's ok now," she told him.

"Yeah?" he asked, and she was able to nod up at him. "Ok. Let's just sit here a while." As he spoke, he knew he needed a moment to get control over himself. He watched her eyes drift shut, and she tried to take in a deep breath but was unsuccessful.

"I hate this feeling," she told him.

Lee understood her words. He had been subject to several interrogations of his own, and he knew how crippling sleep deprivation could be. He was surprised she had deteriorated so quickly, but the level of truth serums in her would have caused intense fatigue, coupled with the concussion and the inability to sleep, he was more amazed that she was handling the experience so well.

--/--

They were still resting on the couch, when the ringing of the phone interrupted their easy conversation. Offering a silent apology, Lee slipped out from under her, and gently laid her head down on the cushion.

"Yeah," he answered, hoping to hear good news.

_/Lee, it's Francine. Can you come down/ _

Looking at Amanda's still form he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want to leave Amanda, Francine. What's going on?"

"I can go down with you," she offered, sitting up slowly.

Lee shot her a look of disbelief, but was interrupted by Billy's voice.

_/McJohn wants to see Amanda anyway. We'll go up there./_

A sense of foreboding settled in the pit of his stomach as he hung up the phone. Looking at the questioning eyes across the room he sat on the edge of his desk. "Billy and Francine are coming up with Doc McJohn," he explained.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked full of apprehension.

"Maybe they cracked the formula," he offered, unable to voice his real thoughts.

"Maybe he has a sleeping pill for me," Amanda wondered hopefully.

They waited in silence and trepidation until the trio walked through the door.

"Lee," McJohn offered a nod his way, and walked toward his patient. "Mrs. King, how are you feeling?" he asked taking her pulse immediately.

Lee looked on with concern. "What's going on Billy?" he asked studying his friend's faces. They appeared worried, but also carried some guarded optimism.

Handing over a folder, Billy glanced at the pair in the corner.

McJohn rested his stethoscope on Amanda's back, "Now try to take a breath in, as deep as you can."

"They know what the Thyprolien does, and it's long term effects, and it appears the code in the poems give both instructions for the drug and a way to counteract its affects," Melrose explained.

Scanning over the report, Lee just wanted to know the end result. "And?"

Their boss looked back toward the doctor. "Tom?"

The older man, stood, and turned toward the group. "The drug is extremely complex. The long term effects however are serious," the words hung in the air.

Lee moved to sit beside his wife. Placing his arm around her, making small circles on her back with is fingers; his attention was glued on the Colonel in front of them.

"It contains a drug derived from rotenone. It disrupts cellular respiration," he explained.

"That's why she's having trouble breathing?" Lee asked.

Nodding he continued, "Yes. It appears the most insidious part of the drug is that it's carried by a virus which has the ability to replicate its own RNA."

Amanda shook her head, trying to grasp the words.

"Basically, the virus won't just go away. The Thyprolien won't wear off naturally. If we can't duplicate the antidote it will completely inhibit Amanda's respiratory system," the doctor delivered the news as gently as he could.

"How long?" Lee was able to ask.

"The rate we've seen the virus replicate…24 hours. Forty-eight at the most," he answered honestly. "But we have made progress with Dr. Krauss' notes. All our chemists and microbiologists are working this. We're going to put her on a series of antibiotics which will hopefully slow the process down."

"Can I go home?" Amanda asked quietly.

McJohn shook his head, "I wouldn't recommend it. If you stop breathing, we'll need to intibate, and you may need to be on oxygen soon."

"Can you give her anything to help her sleep?" Lee asked, concerned for her comfort.

"Fortunately the other chemicals in the drug that are keeping her awake are also slowing the process down. Like I said, this is one complex drug. If we sedated her, I'm not sure she would wake up," he explained bluntly. "You should bring her back down to the infirmary, and we'll start the antibiotics."

Billy nodded, and looked at his somber agents, "Thanks doc, we'll be down soon."

Taking his cue, McJohn left the agents to speak privately.

Letting the news sink in, the section chief took a deep breath. "Lee, Amanda, all our resources are on this one," he explained.

"Yeah," Lee answered absently, his full attention on his wife.

"Lee, we also have warrant for Rice and Hargrave," Francine changed the subject.

"When are you going in?" Lee asked with venom, but tried to relax when he felt Amanda tense.

"Why don't you call Amanda's mom, bring her down here, and then meet me in the bullpen. We'll discuss the plan then," Billy suggested.

Processing the wisdom of his words, Lee agreed, "Yeah, ok. Give us a minute, and I'll be down soon."

Once the Q bureau was theirs again, Lee enveloped Amanda in a hug.

"What am I going to tell mother?" she asked absently. She felt numb.

Giving her one last squeeze, he got up, grabbed the phone, and brought it to her. "We agreed on the truth when we could," Lee reminded her. "Start there, and we'll see."

Nodding, she took the phone and dialed the familiar number.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Courage Under Fire – Chapter 4**

Dotty walked through the George Town foyer in awe. She had never been to the secret agency her daughter and Mr. Stetson had spoken about, and honestly, she never thought she would. Standing in front of the harsh looking woman that greeted her, the truth took on a new level of reality for her.

"Mrs. West?" Mrs. Marston's words sounded more like a statement then a question. "I'll let Mr. Stetson know you're here. Have a seat," the grey haired woman instructed.

Nodding, Dotty walked toward an elegant chair, and sat stiffly. Placing her hand on the wooden armrest, she quickly withdrew it from the rough surface. Looking down, she fingered a jagged hole, and with a start, she realized it must be a bullet hole.

The realization was halted when the door flew open. She jumped. The environment was making her nervous.

"I can't believe he thought he would get away with that!" a young man exclaimed to his battered friend.

"Well you know, in his defense, greed makes you stupid—" all conversation ceased when the two agents noted the presence of the tense visitor. They both nodded toward Mrs. Marston. Protocol dictated a different set of rules when an unknown person was around.

"We just got done filming the laundry mat exposé—" the man started, but was halted by an upraised hand.

"She's Mrs. King's mother, just waiting for Mr. Stetson," Marston explained.

The two agents exchanged knowing looks, and then offered her a nod of greeting.

Dotty watched the exchange in fascination. When she was finally acknowledged, she stood.

The younger woman, standing next to her partner, limped slightly toward the visitor. "Mrs. West, I'm Angela Marshall, this is Greg Duncan. I apologize. We should have recognized you. I guess it's true, the best way to hide from an agent is to stand right in front of them," the petite red head graciously said while offering her hand.

Hesitantly taking her hand, Dotty's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why should you have recognized me? I've never met you."

"Well, no we haven't met, but…ah…we've been assigned to you before. For your protection," Duncan began, but suddenly found himself unsure of how much the woman in front of him knew about her daughter's secret life.

"I see, and were you staking out my house today?" she asked lightly.

"Oh, no! But last month when Ojo—"

"Greg!" Angela stopped him abruptly. "Mrs. West, it was nice to finally meet you," the female agent explained, and looked back toward the stoic door monitor. "Inca."

After hearing the correct password, Mrs. Marston handed over two badges, and gave Duncan an icy stare.

Confused, Dotty watched the pair pass the staircase, and open what appeared to be a closet door. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. The young agents entered the small space and closed the door.

Once again alone, the two women sat in silence. Dotty would sporadically scan the foyer, but when her eyes would some to rest on the stern looking woman at the desk, she would quickly look down. She was rarely at a loss for words, but concern for her daughter coupled with an intense feeling of being somewhere she shouldn't silenced her.

The awkwardness finally ended when the "closet" door opened revealing a haggard looking Lee Stetson. Dotty quickly stood, but sat just as fast when Mrs. Marston looked her way.

Lee forced a smile for the sake of his companion, "Mrs. West—"

"—Dotty," she corrected again.

"Dotty, did you make here alright?" he asked walking over to the desk, and grabbing a clipboard. "She just needs access to the infirmary. Anywhere else, I will escort her," he explained while writing on the log in sheet.

After hearing the word infirmary, her concern multiplied. "Yeah the men, ah your agents, gave me a ride," she told him as she stepped up to him, and took the offered badge.

Turning toward her, he placed the clipboard back on the desk, and smiled. "Good, come on. Amanda's wanting to see you," he explained, placed a comforting hand on her back, and lead her to the closet door.

Lee pushed a button once inside and she recognized the sensation of a descending elevator. "Lee, is Amanda alright? What's going on?" she blurted out concern overriding her apprehension.

"Let's get to Amanda, and then we'll explain everything," he promised, and turned around.

Thinking he was dismissing her at first, anger bubbled inside her, but it quickly deflated when the wall behind her opened. Pushing aside some coats, Lee gestured for her to enter the brightly lit hallway.

As they walked, she recalled the slight tremble she had heard in her daughter's voice when she called. _'Mother, I don't want you to worry, but I need you to come to the agency.'_ Ice gripped her heart, and she feared it was _the_ phone call. Lee was dead or Amanda was severely injured. Seeing the man walking to her right was clearly unhurt, and knowing she was going to the infirmary, the thoughts she had been dismissing since the phone call were no longer part of her imagination.

Finally reaching there destination, Lee entered the room, and held the door open for his mother-in-law.

Stepping into the sterile room, her gaze immediately fell on her daughter. She was lifeless on the bed, pale, there were noticeable bruises on her face, and she looked exhausted. "Amanda! What happened?" she cried and raced toward the bedside.

Lee watched Amanda intently.

Dotty studying her daughter. Noting the tubing that traveled from an oxygen tank to her nose, she couldn't stop the tears that pricked her eyes.

"Mother, I'm alright," she began, and the looked toward her husband.

He crossed the room, and sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand. "Dotty, Amanda's been injected with an experimental drug," he started.

"What drug? Why? What's happening to her?" she rattled off.

Amanda couldn't help but smile at Lee's exasperated expression. "Mother, slow down, and just…" she paused to catch her breath. "Just listen."

"Alright, alright. I'm listening," she relented.

"Everyone here is working on the antidote, but I didn't want to leave her alone. We wanted you to come and stay with her," Lee censored the truth as much as he could, but he could tell by the look on her face that she need more of an explanation. Looking at his wife, Lee waited for her approval. "The drug is interfering with her ability to breath. If they can't figure out how to counter act the affects…" he trailed off, unable to complete the thought. The terror on Dotty's face told him he didn't have to continue.

Amanda took her hand. "Mother I don't want you to worry—"

"Well how could I worry? I mean you look awful, did you get into a fight? And apparently you have some drug in you that's going to make you stop breathing! But I shouldn't worry because they're working on an antidote," she spouted out, her words laced with hurt and anger. "When do you plan to tell the boys?

Before anyone could answer, Francine poked her head through the door, "Scarecrow, Billy wanted to see if you were ready? Hello Mrs. West," she finished with her signature brand of charm.

"Ms. Desmond," the older woman acknowledged her with deference. She had heard stories, but knew she was a trusted friend of Lee and Amanda's despite their past.

"Yeah Francine. You going to be alright?" he asked glancing between his wife and her mother. Both woman nodded, and he brought Amanda's hand up to his lips to kiss lovingly.

"Be safe," she ordered him seriously.

Dotty watch him leave with concern. "Where is he going?"

"Mother," she warned.

"I know, I know. Need to know, and I—"

"—don't need to know," they finished in unison.

"Oh, Amanda darling, are you really alright? You don't look alright," she doted.

--/--

Lee studied the blueprints laid out on the conference table. "Are Duncan and Marshall sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes Lee. And it makes sense. Amanda was never able to locate computer records regarding their research. They had the sample for several weeks," Billy explained.

"But they're sure it's all on the disk they saw?" Lee needed clarification. In a rush, Francine had explained the situation. Angela and Greg had an informant with ties to Lange's Pharmaceutical. The disk with their research notes on the Thyprolien had been taken by one of the scientists, Thomas Anderson, and he had made arrangements to sell it back to the Russians.

Francine nodded, "Apparently the informant stumbled on a heated conversation between Rice and Hargrave. Agent Marshall almost got the disk away from Anderson, but she ended up rolling down a few flight of stairs."

"Alright, so we get the disk at the drop sight before the Russians get their hands on it, and then pick up Rice and Hargrave," Lee reasoned aloud.

--/--

Amanda shifted uncomfortably, and pulled at the tube tucked around her ears. She was sick of lying around.

"Amanda, why don't you try to get some sleep," Dotty suggested. The words elicited an unexpected reaction as Amanda's forehead creased with anger. "Oh Amanda, I didn't mean…"

"No mother, it's not you. I want to sleep, but I can't," she explained and saw the confusion. "Mother, it's really a long story. Let's just talk."

The older woman nodded, and leaned back in her seat. "Who's Ojo?" she asked nonchalantly. She didn't think it was possible, but Amanda paled even more.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked.

Dotty couldn't help but be intrigued, "In the lobby, when I was waiting for Lee."

"Mother," Amanda started with her need to know speech, but decided this was one piece of information she could share with her mother, and not compromise much. "Ojo is my code name."

"Your code name?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Most agents have a code name they use in the field. Like a call sign. It's for everyone's safety. The less people who know an agent's true identity the less likely it is the bad guys will find them," she explained with a smile, remembering how excited she was when Lee gave her her code name.

"Why Ojo?" her mother asked as if reading her mind, or perhaps her smile.

"Ojo is a character from the Oz series. He's called Ojo the unlucky in _The Patchwork Girl of Oz_ because he was born on Friday the 13th and was left handed, and bad luck follows him everywhere. Well, when I first started here at the agency, trouble had a way of finding me," she explained, and took a moment to catch her breath. "Later on though, the Scarecrow decided Ojo was unlucky because he thought he was, and changed his name to Ojo the lucky. They decided to call me Ojo because it's true I usually find trouble, but have always found a way out of that trouble." Amanda finished the story grinning openly. The entire story was one she cherished, and the fact that the Scarecrow changed Ojo's name in the book was extremely special to her.

"Who's the Scarecrow?" Dotty asked, finding herself smiling.

"From the wizard of Oz, mother. Hasn't got a brain…" she answered pointing to her head, confused by the question.

Shaking her head, the blonde pointed to the door, "Ms. Desmond used that name. Scarecrow. Is that Lee's code name?"

"Yes. But you really should never tell anyone, it's for everyone's safety," she instructed seriously.

"My lips are sealed."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Courage Under Fire – Chapter 5**

Three hours later, Lee was glancing at his watch. "We need to be in place in two hours," he commented to the agents in the bullpen. "Everyone knows their assignments?"

The team responded with the affirmative.

He was grateful the planning had gone so smoothly, he had time check in with Doc McJohn and Amanda. "Alright, time hack, 6:43. Everyone be ready at 8:00," he instructed.

"Lee!" Billy shouted his name across the bullpen. "It's Amanda—"

Lee didn't hear another word; he was through the glass doors before Billy could finish his sentence.

Racing to the elevator, he hit the button repeatedly. "Come on!" he shouted, drawing curious stares.

The doors began to slide and he slipped through before they were completely open. The journey down one floor had never seemed so long in all his life. When the car came to a stop he jammed the open button so hard he almost broke it. Running the short distance to Amanda's room, he bumped into several people, but didn't look back.

Bounding through the last barrier, he saw Amanda struggling with one of the in-house nurses.

"Mrs. King, you need to let the doctor put this tube in to help you," the nurse tried to explain calmly.

"Not…yet…please…" Amanda pleaded desperately, pushing the doctor's hands away.

"Amanda!" Lee shouted.

Dotty turned toward the voice. "Oh Lee! She can barely breathe!" she exclaimed in horror.

Looking at the scene, he rushed to his wife's bedside. The medical staff backed away, "She won't let us intibate," they explained.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he looked down with concern. Her chest was moving rapidly, and he could hear her wheeze with each breath. "Amanda let them help you," he whispered.

She shook her head. "No…it's like…last time," she tried to tell him. "They put…the tube…in, that's it."

"Ok, ok, sweatheart, slow down," he told her, once again placing her hand on his chest, holding it there with his own. "In, out. Slow down." He was telling himself as much as he was telling her. His own breathing was elevated due to his fear and sprint to her room. "Close your eyes, focus on your breathing. In, out."

They remained that way for several minutes, until it appeared her breathing was under control.

"Amanda?" Lee finally broke the silence.

"Yeah," she whispered, her face drawn, and she looked like she had aged ten years in a matter of moments.

"Maybe you should let them…" he started, cocking his head toward the doctor.

Looking skeptically toward the tube, she nodded, "I will, but not yet." Amanda wasn't trying to be a hero; she just wasn't ready to give up. The tube was going to be permanent until they found a way to counteract the effects of the Thyprolien. It seemed like the final act before the end, and she just wasn't ready for that.

Lee understood, he didn't think he was prepared to see his wife being kept alive by machines. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. "Ok. I'm going to go speak with McJohn," he told her, reluctant to leave her.

"Yeah, ok, then you're coming back?" she whispered. She needed to know the progress; she needed to know if they should call the boys in. With the thought of her kids, she made up her mind; the tube was not going in until she spoke with Philip and Jamie.

"Yes ma'am," he affirmed, and lingered for a moment before walking past the physician, "Doctor, can we?"

Once outside he looked at the man, "You contact me before you put the tube, huh?"

He nodded at the agent. "As long as it doesn't jeopardize the patient, I will wait as long as I can," the doctor promised.

Lee understood, and for the first time he had to face the fear that his wife might not make it. "Any word for McJohn's team?" he asked.

"They're all in the lab. It sounds like they may have a trial sample ready to test on a nonhuman," he informed the anxious man.

"Ok, thanks. We have an operation tonight, but I will be on radio if something happens," Lee explained, and head toward the labs.

--/--

"I really wish you wouldn't look at me like that," Amanda told her mother.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like a mother, like…I don't know," she trailed off, decidedly out of sorts. Still getting used to her family knowing her secret life, it was an entirely different situation for her family life to collide with her agency life.

"I'm sorry Amanda. I'm so worried about you," the words choked in her throat. "Don't you think we should call the boys?"

Closing her eyes, she thought through the scenario. She was torn between spending as much with them as she could, and wanting to protect them. "Let's just wait for Lee to come back," she said.

"Amanda, I know I shouldn't ask, but…" the older woman bit her lip.

Apprehension began to grow within the agent. The look on her mother's face was never a good one. There was definitely something bothering her, and it had to be a question about the job. Anything else and the question would have been asked and answered hours ago.

"How did this happen? I mean I know you must have been undercover or hot on a case, or whatever you say, but I just would like to know you weren't…I know this is need to know, and as far as "national security" goes," Dotty rambled, throwing up air quotes, repeating the phrase she had heard weekly since the truth was revealed.

"Mother," seeing the opportunity when a pause was taken to take a breath, Amanda placed a hand on her mother's arm.

"…I think as a mother who loves you, I think I need to know," she finished quietly.

"Mother, please don't ask me this," her brown eyes pleaded with Dotty.

The response caused a deep fear to take hold on the older woman, but before she could say another word, Lee entered, a determined look on his face.

Sensing the tension, and the look of relief on his wife's face he knew he had interrupted something. His step faltered, wondering if he should leave and let them continue, or stay and provide a diversion.

"What did they say?" Amanda's anxious voice answered his question for him.

Looking at his mother-in-law, he noted her inability to meet his gaze. "I ah…They have a test sample. They should know within the hour if it will work," he explained and looked at his watch. It had been nearly nine hours since the Thyprolien had been injected.

"Will it neutralize the virus and the drug?" Amanda asked, her voice laced with fear.

Dotty glanced between the two agents. She was beginning to understand just how little she knew about the situation, but remained quiet.

"They'll know in an hour," he tried to sound optimistic. "I'll be in the field, but we'll have radio contact. Do you want me to pick up Philip and Jamie before we, ah, before we leave?"

Amanda looked at her mother, tempted to ask her to leave the room. She desperately wanted to be briefed on the operation.

Lee recognized the look, and understood. "Amanda, it's a really simple operation, I'll brief you when we get back," he told her. He couldn't bear for her to think that her sacrifice was made in vain, and didn't want her to know there was even a chance the Russian were going to get the formula anyway.

If Amanda hadn't just asked her mother to not ask about the truth, she would have press the issue. Reading his body language, she knew he was trying to protect her. "Promise me you'll be safe," she finally asked.

Shock flashed through him. He was prepared for a fight, and didn't know if he should be grateful or concerned he didn't get one. "I promise. I have Billy, Francine, Duncan and Marshall watching my back," he filled her in.

At the list, her eyebrow raised in question. That particular group meant something big was going down, especially if Billy was going into the field, even if it was for command and control.

"Do you want the boys here?" he repeated before she had a second chance to ask about the mission.

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe they should," the hesitation was evident, and she looked at her mother who offered a nod of relief.

Lee swallowed hard, he knew it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't help but think it was an act of resignation. Quickly kissing her on the lips, and leaned in. "I need you to live up to your code name on this one Amanda," Lee whispered for her ears only.

"Ojo the lucky," she promised hooking his little finger with hers.

--/--

Lee sat in the tactical van thinking about Amanda. He felt guilty leaving her alone to explain the situation to Philip and Jamie. He hadn't wanted to over step his bounds, and explained only briefly on the drive to from Arlington to the agency.

Now, they were minutes away from the drop and there was no sign of Anderson. The back doors burst open, and a breathless Duncan scrambled in. "He's on tenth and Wisconsin. He's on foot," he informed everyone.

Melrose nodded, and relayed the message to the rest of the team.

Lee checked his weapon and spare clip. Pulling back on the slid, he saw the momentary glint of gold, assuring him a round was in the chamber and ready to fire. "Ok, by the numbers. The disk is out primary goal, we need Anderson to make sure there are no copies, and if it's safe we'll grab the Russians," Lee ticked off each objective on his fingers.

_/Blue team to Scarecrow/_ Marshall's hushed voice filled the van.

"Scarecrow. Go," Lee answered.

_/The Russian agents are in my sights. Gregory is in the shadows/_ she informed the group.

Though the idea wasn't outside scope of possibility, everyone was surprised to hear the top Russian agent in the states was there for the drop.

"Acknowledge. Inform us of movement," Scarecrow instructed, and began mulling over the new development. He turned to his boss.

"Forget it Scarecrow, the disk is your priority," the seasoned agent reprimanded.

"Billy, we've never gotten anything to stick on Gregory. If we can catch him here, imagine the leaps backward Russian intelligence will suffer," trying to change his superiors mind, his pulse raced, he could feel the adrenaline hit him.

Exhaling loudly, Melrose turned toward Francine, "Francine, get Anderson," he quickly rearranged the assignments. "Scarecrow," he warned before the crack agent got too far ahead of himself. "You get the disk first, and hand it off to Marshall."

"With pleasure," he answered, and moved toward the rear of the armored vehicle.

Seamlessly the agents moved in the cover of night. They each moved to their positions and waited for the right moment. Lee watched Thomas Anderson walk nervously through the partially lit alley. He looked as if the slightest noise would stop his heart. 'Amateurs,' Lee thought. 'Amanda did better than this on her first assignment.'

Suddenly the enemy agents appeared under a street lamp. Francine waited patiently for the scientist to close the gap. The closer they were the easier it would be to apprehend all of them.

Anderson nervously looked behind him, and the team made its move. To the outsider it would have looked like chaos, but each agent had their sites on their targets.

The traitor scientist cowered from his spot on the ground, Francine's knee in his back. Quickly Lee snatched the disk, and ran it to the safety of Angela Marshall. Gunshots rang out as the rest of the team engaged the Russians. Ducking, Scarecrow watched Marshall jump into the van. Satisfied the information was secure; he took off toward the retreating, familiar silhouette.

Seeing his prey duck into a warehouse, Stetson flatted against the wall, and crept toward the entrance. Opening the door he was greeted by the pop of nine millimeter bullets. Crates lined the interior. Squeezing off two quick shots, he tumbled toward the safety of the wooden makeshift walls.

"Scarecrow, was that you?" the man called out.

Not wanted to betray his position, Lee remained silent and low crawled toward the voice.

"I hear Mrs. King _has_ the sample. Pity I thought she had promise," Gregory mocked.

Anger welled up inside the younger man. Hearing a sound behind him, he quickly spun to face Agent Duncan. Silently pointed toward the far east corner the two split up.

"You shouldn't have come Gregory," Lee shouted, hoping to mask any sound Greg made. "I didn't know the sample was so important, you would risk coming yourself."

"You should know by now," the Russian paused and shot toward Lee. "How powerful the drug is."

Duncan caught a glimpse of movement, and calculated the best route to the target.

"How is Amanda's breathing these days?" he called out, and didn't see the agent flying toward him until it was too late.

Lee ran around the crates to see a jumble of legs and arms. "That's enough Gregory. You lose this round," he said with authority, aiming his gun at his head.

--/--

Lee walked through the hallway with triumph. Gregory was safely tucked away in an interrogation room next to Thomas Anderson, the other enemy agents were in a holding cell, and the disk was being passed off to Doc McJohn.

They only thing that would make him happier would be to hear the sample antidote had been successfully replicated. He was on his way to check on that very fact.

Breezing into McJohn's office next to the bullpen, he couldn't help but grin. "Hey, what's up doc?"

The older man looked up from his computer disapprovingly, "Funny."

"What's the word on the sample?" his anxiousness coming through loud and clear.

Putting the disk in the drive, he didn't look up. "The mice seem to be reacting well. We'll test their blood again in an hour to see if the levels have gone down," McJohn explained, and then froze. He punched several buttons. Removed the disk, and reinserted it. His scowl increased.

Lee's hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he moved quickly to the monitor. "What's the problem?"

"This disk is blank!" he exclaimed. "Did it come into contact with a magnet?"

Shaking his head, his thought began to process the information. "It was in a protected case…I'm going to go have a talk with Thomas Anderson."

--/--

Rushing toward the interrogation rooms, Lee saw a small crowd gathering. "What's going on?" he asked Duncan.

The younger man looked at him in confusion, "It's Anderson. He's dead."

"What! Where's Billy?" Lee was getting a very bad feeling about the entire situation.

"He's in the bullpen, grilling McKinley about the interrogation," the young agent explained, and followed Lee's retreating form.

As the agents attempted to understand what was happening, Gregory crouched, ear to his door, waiting for his moment. Removing a lock pick from his tie tac, he smiled. Everything had gone according to plan, and he had no reason to believe he wouldn't complete his objective.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **My foreign language of choice is Arabic not Russian. I used an online translator, and a Romanization transcriber for the Russian. If you know Russian, and it's horribly wrong, I tired hard…

**Courage Under Fire – Chapter 6**

The man looked up at the foreboding sky, smiled, and looked at his companion. "Eto sobiraetsja idti dozdj," he whispered, hopeful that the storm would be destructive.

The older man glanced around him, and gave his friend a disapproving scowl, "Use English!"

"Dah, yes, English," he said as he ducked under the fence they had cut, and held it up for his partner. "Nikolay, do you suppose that if we were to get caught it would be for blowing up this transformer, not because I was talking to you in Russian?"

--/--

Lee charged into Billy's office without a knock. He watched his boss look up irritated until he recognized the agent that had barged in. "Billy, I think this whole thing is a set-up," he explained. The words caused the defeated agent in the chair across from Melrose to perk up.

The section chief looked at the young man, "You're off the hook for now Mckinley, but I want a full report."

"Yes sir!" relief was evident as he bounded out of the office.

"Francine!" Billy yelled as he popped a Tums in his mouth.

Not waiting for the requested agent, Lee continued. "The disk was blank, I don't think there ever was a disk," he continued while pacing. It didn't make sense.

"Why would Anderson try to pass off a blank disk?" Francine asked, trying to catch up.

Shaking his head, Scarecrow was trying to think like a Russian agent. "No. What if there was no information to get? Yeah. What if there were no research notes at Lange's, and you knew where the sample was?" he said getting excited.

"How could they know?" the blonde reasoned.

"Are you kidding, T.P. knew, Gregory kn—" stopping mid sentence, he looked at the agents in the room in horror. Before he could say another word, they were plunged into darkness.

--/--

Amanda was trying her best to stay animated for the boys sake, but it was no use. If she thought she was tried before, she had reached a new level of total exhaustion. A level no one on the planet had ever reached before. She would do anything to close her eyes and catch even a minute of sleep.

"Mom, this place is so cool! Lee put us in that closet, I thought for sure he had _lost_ it," Philip was telling her.

"Do you guys have shoe phones?" Jamie asked looking at his feet in wonder.

"No sweetheart, that was just television," she said with a smile.

"What about acid shooting pens?" Dotty got into the conversation.

Shaking her head, she tried not to laugh, "Mother I wish you wouldn't read those spy novels." The statement brought back fond memories, Lee had told her a time or two the same exact thing.

Suddenly the power cut out.

"Mom?"

"Amanda, what's going on?"

Amanda tried to swallow her own apprehension, "It's supposed to storm tonight, there might be power line down. Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fixed in a minute."

Quickly the doors opened to reveal an armed guard. "Sorry Mrs. King. Procedure says to take visitors to a secure location when this happens," he told her.

Nodding, but realizing the man couldn't see her action, she turned to her mother. "Ok mother, just go with Sergeant Drew. He's a good man. It's just procedure," she explained calmly, hoping there would be no questions.

"What about you Amanda? What's going on?" she rattled off quickly.

"I'll be ok. This will only last a minute, and then they'll bring you back here," she hoped her words were true, but she couldn't dismiss the sense that something was wrong. In frustration, she wished she had pushed Lee further on the details of their mission.

Hugging them all, Amanda watched them leave. Her mind raced at the possibilities.

--/--

Gregory had already unlocked the door, and he was waiting for the signal. Peaking out through a small crack, there was only one agent left in the hallway, and he recognized him as the agent that was assigned to him.

On time, the power went out, and quickly the Russian made his way behind the unsuspecting agent. With a swift twist of the neck, the agent crumpled to the ground. Gregory was turning a corner before the agent's body had completely hit the ground.

Minutes later, Lee ran down the corridor with Billy and Francine on his heals.

Seeing the downed agent, Billy checked for a pulse while Lee stormed into the now vacant interrogation room. Quickly exiting, he looked at his boss for confirmation of what he already knew.

"He's dead," Melrose announced and stood.

"Amanda!" Lee exclaimed, and headed for the stairwell.

--/--

Gregory came to a sudden stop at the bottom of the stairwell. Opening the door, he surveyed the area. It was deserted. With a smile, he moved quickly, silently thanking the agency for the directional signs on the wall. He loved American bureaucracy. It often made his job easier.

Seeing a guard standing century outside a door, he smiled again. Rarely did missions go this smoothly for him, especially when Scarecrow and Mrs. King were involved. Flatting against the corner of the wall, he knocked twice on the wall.

As planned, the guard rounded the corner to investigate.

A quick karate chop to the carotid artery incapacitated the soldier, and Gregory relaxed finally. Lifting his right foot up, he twisted the heel. The small hallowed out area had gone unnoticed by the agency when he had been searched. Pulling out the syringe that he had stashed there, he snapped the heel back in place, and walked confidently toward Amanda's room.

Hearing the door open, Amanda's heart nearly stopped; of all the scenarios that were running through her mind, the infamous Russian agent waltzing into her room wasn't even close. She glanced around the room, but found nothing in sight that would help her. Even the lamp was out of reach.

Before she had a chance to come up with something, he was already on her, hand covering her mouth, and a restraining grip on her shoulder, pinning her to her bed.

"Now Amanda dear, this will be easiest on both of us, if you just let me," he finished his sentence by lifting his hand from her shoulder, and revealing the needle.

Eyeing the needle, she closed her eyes. She knew she wasn't nearly strong enough to stop him. They only thing she could do was wait for help to come, or hope for an opportunity to stop the man hovering over her.

Interpreting the lack of resistance as surrender, Gregory removed his hand from her mouth, and began rolling up her sleeve. "If the drug has been this successful in breaking you, imagine how useful it will be," he commented.

The feel of his touch, and hearing his words, she was spurred by anger. "No," she suddenly said coming to life, she boxed both ears as hard as she could, and rolled out of the bed.

She could hear him utter what had to be Russian profanities. Standing, she saw him lunge for her over the bed. Using her smaller stature to her advantage, she easily ducked away from his grasp, and ran for the door. Her lungs screamed in protest, but she had to get away.

Her hand was on the door knob when she felt a weight slam her against the wall. Grunting in pain as her already bruised head made contact with the door frame; she knew she had used her last ounce of strength.

"Mrs. King, I had hoped this wouldn't have ended like this. I should have been on my way out of the building already," he told her, breathing heavily. Pulling her to him, he had her in an iron strong embrace. He opened the door, and looked around quickly before dragging her with him. "By now your partner has figured out what's happening, and I can't waste time."

Spotting the glowing exit sign he laughed outright. "I love you safety conscious Americans," he breathed in her ear, and forced her toward the exit.

--/--

The cool night air hit her face first. Amanda tried to gather her bearings as she looked around the alley way. Before she had much time, she came face to face with two men.

Gregory spouted orders at the pair in Russian, as he roughly handed her over to the younger men, and she soon found herself pressed up against the chest of one of the agents, her face buried in his damp coat. Turning her head, she desperately needed air.

Nikolay twisted her arm painfully behind her back, offering it to Gregory. "You must hurry sir!"

She felt the needle enter a vein, and slumped against her captor. She felt defeated.

"Hold it right there Gregory!" Lee's voice echoed through the alley. Seeing his wife in the clutches of the three foreign agents infuriated him. They had found evidence of the struggle in her room, and fresh blood on the door. He had never wanted to kill someone more then that very moment. He watched as Amanda was transferred to the firm grasp of the tall Russian leader.

Gregory turned toward the voice, but called out instructions to his subordinates in Russian. "Scarecrow, you made this too difficult. We were going to leave her here," he said backing up, Amanda in tow.

Lee looked from the man holding Amanda to her eyes. She was panicked, and Lee knew she was struggling for breath. They had to make their move quickly.

The agents behind Gregory suddenly ran toward a vehicle at the end of the alley. Before they reached it, agency sedans pulled up, blocking the exit. Francine and Marshall leveled their weapons on the two.

Lee watched as the men were subdued. "Alright, it's over. Let her go," he said stepping toward the pair.

Gregory looked down at the syringe in his hand, and looked toward Lee. He had what he wanted and the American woman would only slow him down. Pushing Amanda at Scarecrow, he made a break for fire escape on the adjacent building.

Lee caught Amanda and eased her down, "You ok?" he asked, and waited for a nod before running after the Russian.

Catching a foot before it was out of reach; Lee jerked the man off the metal ladder with a vengeance.

Gregory hit the ground with a grunt, but was still able to take a swing at Lee. His fist connected squarely with the agent's jaw, but it barely stunned the angry man.

Three swift punches to the stomach and Gregory was down. Taking another step forward, he was ready to go another round, but was halted by the voice of his supervisor.

"That's enough Scarecrow. We've got him," Melrose ordered. "Go help Amanda."

Her name brought him out of his trance. "Amanda!" he called and ran to her slumped form.

She heard him call her name, but she was too tired to move. The ground beneath her was cold and damp, and her vision was hazy. Finally, his face came into view. She tried to focus on him, "Lee?" she was able to wheeze out.

"No, oh no, Amanda," the disorientation that was evident in his wife instilled terror in his heart.

"They got the generator running Lee, get her back to the infirmary," Billy ordered.

Scooping her up, he waited impatiently for Duncan to unlock the door. Knowing it would do no good to make the younger man nervous; he decided to focus on Amanda. "Don't stop breathing Amanda, you're doing great," he encouraged and they finally walked through the door.

--/--

Lee gently set Amanda down on her bed. "Get Doc McJohn in here now!" he barked at Greg who smartly ran from the room.

Smoothing back her hair, he looked into her tear filled eyes. "Amanda, I know it hurts, but you need to try to breathe," he begged.

"Mother?" she whispered.

"Shh, don't try to talk. Save your breath. Dotty and the boys are safe," he told her as his own tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mom?" Jamie's voice interrupted the moment. Lee looked back, and saw the rest of his family huddled by the door. Dotty was surveying the room, but said nothing. The older woman drew both boys into a hug, and moved them toward the bedside.

"Lee what's going on?" Philip asked reaching out for his mom.

Before he could answer a sudden noise of people entered the room. Lee backed away, sat in the chair so he could be eye level with his wife, and continued to hold her hand tightly.

McJohn ordered the nurse to move the bed away from the wall, and quickly rolled the respirator toward the patient.

Amanda saw it coming, and looked at Lee, "I love you," she told him; clearing thinking that was the last time she would be able to utter those words. She saw the doctor over her head, and she looked at her family. "I love you guys," she gasped out one more time, and looked back at McJohn.

He was poised with the tube, ready to intibate.

Lee almost had to look away, but he felt her grip on his hand tighten as the tube entered her throat. He watched the man pull the guide wire out, and felt Amanda tense.

The machine was quickly attached to the mouth piece, and the patient seemed to calm almost immediately.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Excerpts are taken from _The Patchwork Girl of Oz_ by L Frank Baum.

**Courage Under Fire – Chapter 7**

Lee paced, unable to sit and listen to the sound of the respirator. Amanda had become very still, her hand was cold to his touch. Looking toward his family surrounding his wife's bed, frustration and helplessness overtook him. As far as they knew, he was only Amanda's fiancé, the thought made him feel out of place. Philip was quietly reading to his mother, trying to fill the silence.

_**"Thirteen's my lucky number, too," remarked the Scarecrow **_

_**"And mine," said Scraps. "I've just thirteen patches on my head." **_

_**"But," continued Ojo, "I'm left-handed." **_

Running his hand through his hair, he exhaled loudly, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at his mouth. He knew the story well, and was glad Dotty had suggested the boys read it after she found it in the Q Bureau.

_**"Many of our greatest men are that way," asserted the Emperor. "To be left-handed is usually to be two-handed; the right-handed people are usually one-handed."**_

Every close call they had ever had flashed through Lee's mind. Moving quickly to the phone, he had decided he needed to do something. Dialing the familiar extension he looked up into the eyes of his concerned mother in-law. Trying to offer an encouraging smile, he listened to the unanswered ringing.

He looked in annoyance at the receiver and slammed it down.

"Lee," Dotty's voice drew his attention. The older woman nodded toward Amanda.

Noticing the pleading look cast in his direction, he reached for his wife's outstretched hand, and sat at the edge of her bed. Gently stroking her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He watched her scribble on her pad of paper, '_Leave McJohn alone'_.

He nodded, knowing she was right. McJohn knew how desperate the situation was, bugging him would only slow him down.

_**"Never give up, Ojo," advised Dorothy. "No one ever knows what's going to happen next." **_

They both shared a smile at the boy's words. Amanda's eyes drifted shut for a moment. Looking at his watch his concern reached new levels. They had estimated Amanda had at least twenty four hours, but they were reaching her fifteenth hour, and she wasn't doing well.

Amanda opened her eyes to see some very worried hazel eyes staring back at her. '_I'm ok. Just really tired_,' she wrote quickly.

"I know. We shouldn't have stayed up and watched that movie last night," he said. "You've had six hours of sleep in the last thirty-six hours."

_**"He is quite right," said Ozma, who did not seem a bit surprised. "Had Ojo told me that one of the things he sought was the wing of a yellow butterfly I would have informed him, before he started out, that he could never secure it. Then you would have been saved the troubles and annoyances of your long journey." **_

_**"I didn't mind the journey at all," said Dorothy; "it was fun." **_

Lee shifted to lie next to her, and Amanda moved to accommodate him. Wrapping his arm around her, he took the moment to relax with her safely in his embrace. Philip's voice filled the small room as he continued to read the story.

**"_We have all been interested in Ojo," the little Wizard continued, "because his love for his unfortunate uncle has led him bravely to face all sorts of dangers, in order that he might rescue him. The Munchkin boy has a loyal and generous heart and has done his best to restore Unc Nunkie to life."_**

"I love you," Lee whispered in her ear.

--/--

Billy walked into Col McJohn's office. He was desperate for good news. Every other part of their operation had ended well. Smyth was positively elated to hear Gregory was in custody, and the president was pleased to know the Thyprolien had not made its way into enemy hands, but the only thing Melrose wanted to hear about was a remedy for Amanda.

Seeing the scowl on the head doctor's face, Billy knew there was no good news. "What's wrong Tom?"

Looking up from a thick report, he handed it to the section chief. "The mice died," he explained bluntly. "The antidote was prepared exactly as the notes prescribed, but the mice died of shock."

"Do you know how a human would react? You really can't draw conclusions from two mice," he reasoned as he flipped through the report.

Rubbing his face with is hands, McJohn stood. "We just don't have time for practical tests. Mrs. King is fading fast," his frustration was evident.

Tossing the report back on the cluttered desk, Billy turned toward the door, "This is Lee and Amanda's decision. Come on, we'll talk it over with them." The pair walked past the bullpen. "Francine!" Melrose shouted without missing a step.

The tired agent's head whipped around and saw the direction her boss was heading and with whom. Moving as fast as possible, she met them at the elevator. "What's going on Billy?" she was hopeful there would be good news, until she saw the defeat in Dr. McJohn's face.

"I need you to take care of Amanda's mother and her boys for a little while," he explained. "We need to speak with Lee and Amanda."

Looking at her watch as they entered the elevator she balked at the idea. "Billy. It's nearly midnight. What do you suppose I do with them? Take them to the shooting range?"

"The boys would enjoy it," McJohn piped in.

"Right. And Mrs. Amanda I-don't-like-to-shoot-King will have my hide if she found out," Francine explained.

The group soon found themselves outside the infirmary room. Billy knocked softly before opening the door. "Can we come in?" he asked hesitantly.

Lee looked up from Amanda, and slowly got out of bed. "Sure Billy, what do you need…" he asked, his voice trailed off as he surveyed his friends.

Francine cleared her throat, "Mrs. West. Children. I thought you may want to grab some snacks from the Q Bureau, and then visit my colleague Leatherneck. He can teach you how to pick locks or build a shelter out of duct tape and paperclips."

"Yeah!"

"Cool!"

The boys shouted their excitement while Dotty glanced at Amanda. She couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that they were trying to get rid of her to discuss some very bad news. Reluctantly standing, she tried to look excited for the sake of the boys.

Amanda watched them head for the door, and found her paper quickly. '_Don't let Philip handcuff Jamie to anything_' she tapped the pad, getting Lee's attention.

Lee read the note, and looked toward Francine. "No handcuffs," he said with a smile.

Once the room was quiet, Lee moved back to the bed, and helped Amanda to sit up. She was limp in his arms. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he leaned her back on a pile of pillows. "Comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded and looked at the doctor. She pointed to the tube.

"Amanda," Lee warned, but was ignored by all.

"We can try it, but if you have any problems, it goes right back in," the colonel explained sternly.

She nodded.

Lee moved to his boss's side, and looked on as the machine was disconnected. "What's going on Billy?"

"Smyth is so excited we have Gregory in custody, he's paying for you and Amanda to take a trip as soon as she's able, to where ever you want to go," the older man answered, hoping to evade the question Lee was really asking. "And the President would like to personally thank Amanda for her actions on this one."

Knowing stall tactics when he heard them, Lee clenched his jaw. Before he could call his friend on it, he heard his wife coughing violently. Moving to her side, he offered her some water.

"Not too much, just sip it," McJohn advised as he listened to her breathing with his stethoscope. Satisfied she was moving air on her own; he pulled a chair up, and motioned for Billy to do the same.

"What's…" she tried to speak, but found it too painful.

Understanding the question, McJohn started, "We have developed the drug according to Dr. Krauss' notes, but it did not have the expected affect on the test mice."

Lee looked up, "By that you mean the mice…"

"Died," the doctor supplied.

"Not the result…we were…going for," Amanda tried to joke.

"They died of shock, and they were mice," Billy interrupted. "We've had the chemists check and triple check their translation of the poetry, and they're sure they've developed the correct drug."

"So you need us to decide whether or not Amanda takes the drug," Scarecrow completed the thought and looked down at his wife. He knelt down on the floor to be eye level with her, and took her hands.

Staring intensely at her husband, she spoke to the doctor. "There are no more tests?"

"Your condition is critical," he told her, trying to be a gentle as possible, but needing to be honest with the agents. "I don't know that we will be any further along in the next five hours, and I'm afraid that by then the damage to your body will be so extensive it will not help you."

Tears pooled in her eyes, but did not fall. "Lee?"

"I don't see that we have a choice Amanda," he explained.

Nodding, she finally looked away from Lee, and at the physician. "Ok. But I need…let me talk to my family," she said.

"Of course," McJohn acknowledge, and stood. "I'll prepare the injection, and some IV antibiotics. Call me if there are questions or when you're ready."

Billy watched the colonel leave, stood, and turned toward his agents. "Amanda. I speak on behalf of this entire agency and the President of the United States when I say your actions on this assignment have been selfless and your dedication to our country and your fellow agents has been admirable," he told her, pride beaming from the man she considered to be a surrogate father.

"Thank you sir," she was touched by his words.

"I'll find Francine, and send your family down in ten minutes," he finished, and he too exited the room.

--/--

"Grandma. What's this?" Jamie asked pointing to a certificate hanging on the wall behind his mom's desk.

Dotty stood up, and examined the document. "_For service to her country above and beyond the call of duty_… It's a certificate of valor sweetie. Signed by the President,"  
she explained, slightly shocked as she looked at the date.

"Cool. What did mom do Ms. Desmond? Did she save a bunch of spies… or did she capture some enemies?" Philip looked up at the stoic blonde as he fought with an invisible enemy.

Clearing her throat, she looked at the date, making sure she was about to tell the correct story. "She stopped a group of mercenaries, pretended to get shot, and saved Lee's life," she explained.

"Wow!" Jamie exclaimed, and continued to glance around the room. "What's the coolest thing she's done?"

Taken aback by the question, Francine thought back on the years she knew Amanda King. "She stopped World War III," she replied simply. "Did you get everything you needed up here? Leatherneck said he has some exploding gum."

"Wait a minute. Hold on. Amanda. My Amanda, single handedly stopped World War III from happening?" Dotty asked, drowning out the chorus of excited boys, not believing the statement.

"Well, single handedly, I can't say for sure, but if it hadn't been for Amanda, I am positive a dirty bomb would have exploded in Arlington National Cemetery," she finished matter of factly.

"Grandma, what's a dirty bomb?" Jamie asked as they left the office.

--/--

Amanda tried to sigh, but it came out as a strangled gasp.

"Amanda?" Lee asked, concerned by the sound.

"I'm ok," she tried to reassure him. "Do you want to tell me why Smyth is so happy, and the president wanted to thank me?" She still had not been able to get a detailed explanation from her partner about Gregory. Her family hadn't left her side, and not knowing was killing her. Now that she had the ability to speak again, she wasn't giving up.

Lee recognized the sound of determination that laced her quiet words. "It was nothing really. We thought there was a disk with information on it from Lange's. We busted the drop. Gregory was there, and Duncan and myself were able to corner him. When we got back to the agency we discovered the disk was blank, and it was all an elaborate plot to get a man inside to get to you," he paused hoping to spend more time talking about something more pleasant.

Thinking about her encounter with the Russian agent, she couldn't help but shiver, and wonder what would have happened. "Lee, you got him right?" she asked, not remembering much after she had been shoved over to her husband.

"Yeah. We got him," he assured her.

"Why did Gregory risk so much?" she asked. Not everything was adding up for her.

The same question was running through his own head, but he had no answers. "They just started questioning him," he began to explain, and was ready to change the subject. "Amanda. We're alone…in bed…" he told her in his most seductive tone. "…and talking about Gregory."

Glancing up, she smiled slightly. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him down, and their lips met. "There's no lock on this door," she reminded him, and leaned against him. She needed to feel his embrace. Her mind was racing with loose ends from cases, and details about their family she wanted to discuss, but she knew even broaching the topic would be met with resistance. They had always known their jobs could result in one or both of their deaths, but they always thought it would happen fast. That there would be no time for good byes. "Lee, what do I… how should we tell the boys?"

The same thoughts were whirling through his own head, and he had no answers for her. He wasn't ready to accept the idea that in ten minutes she would be injected with a drug that could kill her immediately.

"If this doesn't work, I don't want to…" she trailed off, not able to complete the thought a loud.

Pulling her closer, he kissed the top of her head. "Shh, we'll talk to McJohn and find out worst case scenario," he told her trying to be practical.

--/--

"Once the drug is in your system, we should see some improvement within an hour," a young scientist was explaining to the group that had gathered in Amanda's room.

Amanda looked at the collage of friends and family. She never thought the group would ever be gathered in one spot. The moment was surreal.

The lab had assured her that any reaction, good or bad, to the drug would be fairly gradual, which made it easier for her to explain the situation to the boys. She could tell her mother was aware there was more to her story, but politely kept quiet. There was, however, going to be serious fall out once she got home.

"Ready?" McJohn asked, preparing the syringe.

Concentrating on the feel of her husband's hand covering her own, she tried to calm her racing heart. The decision to inject herself with the Thyprolien had been much easier. She offered a nod, and waited as he found a vein, and sterilized the area.

The room was silent.

Amanda could feel the cool liquid enter her arm, and remained still until the needle was removed. A strange calm finally surrounded her. The decision was made, and it was out of her hands. The stress of having to decide was gone, and all they could do was wait. Looking at her friends, she realized how late it was, "Sir, Francine, you don't have to wait here. It's been a long day," she explained, feeling guilty.

"If it's all the same to you, I would like to stay here," Billy told her. He wasn't leaving until he saw visible improvement. He watched the nurse hook the agent up to an IV, and settled into his chair. "Besides. I thought, since they're here, we could share some stories with your mother and the boys," he grinned openly at her discomfort.

"Yeah mom. We want to hear about how you stopped World War III!" Jamie suddenly came to life.

"World War III?" she asked confused by their knowledge.

"Yeah. Ms. Desmond told us all about the dirty bomb," Philip supplied.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered looking at the blonde across the room.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Courage Under Fire – Chapter 8**

"…and then we found Amanda on the ledge, talking about the cartwheel she had just done," Francine recounted the experience, her hand unconsciously rubbing the back of her head.

Amanda grimaced slightly at the words. "You know I don't think this is fair. _I_ have never heard this story," she complained. "And you all said I didn't do anything embarrassing."

"Oh that wasn't the embarrassing part Amanda. You were pretty good up on that ledge until you thought you could fly," Lee joined in with a laugh.

"I don't think I want to hear any more," she croaked out.

Dotty patted her arm. "Amanda, of all the stories I had made up in my mind about your secret life, these really weren't even close," she told her daughter.

"Oh mother," she complained, and leaned her head back. "How about a story where I helped someone or, you know, saved the world."

"Sorry Amanda, most of those are classified," Billy Melrose helpfully provided. "There was that case where Emily and Lee used your dining room as a Russian embassy interrogation room."

"Stop! That's not classified?" her voice cracked and she hoped they would finally change the subject. She looked at her mother, and saw the wheels turning.

"Gray walls Amanda?" the older woman chuckled and sat back. She had gained more insight into her daughter in one hour than she had most of her adult life. It was disconcerting to know about the danger she had been in since her involvement with the agency began. Her concern deepened when she thought about all the stories she hadn't heard, including how Amanda ended up in the hospital bed she was currently in.

Amanda couldn't keep her eyes opened, and for the first time since the Thyprolien was in her system, her exhaustion was coupled with the heaviness of sleep. She felt herself drifting off, but was quickly jolted awake by Lee's panicked voice.

"Amanda. Are you alright?" he asked, slipping off the bed and heading for the phone.

"Lee," she tried to get his attention, and realized no one was listening to her. Everyone in the room were on their feet, looking on with concern. "Lee I'm fine."

"We need a doctor in here," he requested urgently, oblivious to his wife's reassurance to the contrary.

Slightly annoyed, she kept her mouth shut, and closed her eyes again.

"Mom?" Philip's voice whispered in her ear.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. I'm just really tired," she explained, rolling her head to look at the worried boy. "Which I bet you boys are too. Why don't you take your brother, and lie down on the cot they brought down?"

"We're not tired," he said looking at his younger brother, who tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

Before Amanda could say another word, she was surrounded by medical staff. "I'm ok. I just want to sleep," she told them all. "I just want…I don't need that," she commented looking at the defibrillator they had rolled in. "Lee."

"I'm here. You're ok, you're going to be ok," he promised her, taking her hand.

"I know I'm ok. That's what I was trying to tell—I definitely don't need that!" she exclaimed seeing the familiar tube. "Doctor. Please. I've been awake for nearly thirty hours. Tell them, people who do that get tired."

Lee smiled despite the situation. He hadn't noticed how much better she looked already, and discovered they were all just very jumpy. "Amanda, the Thyprolien should be keeping you awake," he countered.

"Unless the antidote is working. Can everyone just take a breath?" she asked, watching the medical staff stand down. "Thank you."

"We'll take some blood and test it," the nurse recommended.

"Yes, in the meantime, I know this is hard, but we need you to stay awake," the doctor instructed.

"Ok," she relented as the nurse prepared the vial.

--/--

Amanda slowly opened her eyes. Attempting to shake the cobwebs from her fuzzy brain, she instantly regretted the movement. Gently touching the newest abrasion to her head, she looked around the room. Her mother and the boys were sleeping on the cot across the room, they didn't look comfortable, and her instincts were to wake them up, and send them home. Her eyes traveled to the now vacated chair Billy had occupied, and she was glad to see he had gone home to be with Jeanie. Settling back in her bed, she turned her head, and saw her husband sitting in an overstuffed chair, his head resting on her bed, and his hand tightly clutching hers.

Smiling, she squeezed his hand. "Lee," she whispered. She felt bad waking him, but he looked even more uncomfortable then her mother and the boys. "Lee," she tried again, finally getting his attention as he groaned deeply.

Quickly, his head shot up. "Amanda? You ok?" he asked immediately wide awake.

"Shhh," she instructed, cocking her head toward their family.

Running a hand over his face, Lee glanced at his watch. "How are you feeling?"

"Still pretty tired," she said honestly. "But I really would like to get out of this room." It had only taken Col McJohn twenty minutes to confirm the Thyprolien had been neutralized, and the virus was no longer replicating its RNA. Upon hearing the news Amanda's relief was overtaken by the intense need to sleep. The last thing she remembered were the excited voices of her friends and family.

"I don't think you should…" he had come so close to losing her, he still felt the deep need to protect her.

"Lee. Please, just a short walk," she begged, and knew she had him when his face softened. She was already pushing herself into a sitting position when he finally spoke.

"Ok, a short walk, and then back to bed," he told her, and gently rotated her legs to the side of the bed.

"Where are my shoes?" she asked looking at her wrinkled shirt. The sleeve was still torn from the knife wound and the subsequent medical attention, and blood stained the front. "How about we take a trip to the Q Bureau? I have some extra clothes up there."

Noticing for the first time her appearance, he looked on with concern. "Yeah. I guess we should have thought of that sooner," he said looking at the sleeping forms across the room. Helping his wife stand, he placed a steady hand on the small of her back.

Spots appeared instantly before her eyes, and she slumped heavily against Lee's chest.

"Easy, easy. Doc McJohn said it would take some time before you were 100," he instructed taking the opportunity to hug her.

Pulling away slightly, she looked up at her husband. She didn't think it was possible, but she loved him more then the day they married.

"What?" he asked quietly, watching her study him.

"I love you," she explained

"I love you too Mrs. Stetson," he whispered and kissed her deeply. Pulling away reluctantly, he smiled, "Q Bureau?"

"Yeah. I need to get out of these clothes," she said turning unsteadily in his arms.

Allowing a grunt to escape his mouth, he helped her to the door. "Don't say things like that unless you mean them."

As the elevator doors opened in the Georgetown Foyer, Amanda shielded her eyes from the light. "What time is it?" she asked. "Hello Mrs. Marston?"

"Good afternoon Amanda. Good to see you feeling better," she said with uncharacteristic concern.

Smiling her thanks, she looked to her husband as they started the arduous process up the stairs. "Afternoon?"

"Yeah Amanda, it's almost two," he explained.

Only half way up the staircase, she put a gentle hand on his arm. "I need to take a break. Catch my breath," she said, clearly winded.

Looking down on her, he felt the urge to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way, but knew she would not be happy with such an act at work; especially in the foyer for all to see. "Maybe we should head back, and I'll bring your change of clothes down," he offered.

"No. I'll be alright," she told him.

Before they could say another word, Duncan and Marshall exited the elevator. "Amanda!" Angela was the first to notice the agents' presence.

"Ojo! Scarecrow! Good to see you up and about," Greg exclaimed with genuine affection.

"Thank you Angie, Greg. I hear I owe you some thanks," Amanda said leaning heavily against her husband.

"Just settling the score a little," Marshall explained as the pair handed their badges to Mrs. Marston. "Let us know if there is anything we can do."

The pair breezed out the door. "Did I ever have that much energy?" she asked staring at the remainder of the steps, which seemed to have defeated her.

"Are you kidding? They have training classes on how to keep up with you. Seasoned agents have quit because of you," he said as they began moving again.

Smacking him as hard as she could, she grinned as he grunted. "Very funny. You're still here," she said, feeling a sense of triumph as they reached the top.

"I just found uses for your endurance," he told her, and watched her cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

She looked quickly around, "Stetson, I can't believe you…"

Chuckling at her, he leaned her against the wall as he unlocked their office door. Knowing they were alone, he scooped her up, and carried her to the couch.

"Thanks sweetheart," she told him as he locked the door, and pulled out her emergency overnight bag. "I must look awful," she commented examining her shirt again. Smoothing her hair down, she winced hitting a tender lump.

Taking a moment to gently kiss each visible bruise, and cut Lee leaned back. "I think you're beautiful."

Amanda laid her palm on his cheek. "Ah, that's sweet Lee," she said with a smile, and then her face fell slightly. "But you need a shave and I need a shower," she broke away, and started digging through the duffle bag. "I think I'll need some help."

Taking the clothes from her hand, he grinned wickedly. "You know I'm a pro at removing your clothes. I'm a rookie when it comes to putting them on," he said examining the sweater. "No complicated zippers or buttons…"

No longer able to stifle her laughter, she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her mouth.

--/--

Returning to the infirmary, Amanda looked on with love at the rest of her family. They hadn't moved a muscle. Lee's arm snaked around her from behind, and he took the moment to look at his family as well. "I'll get someone to drive them home," he offered.

"They look awfully uncomfortable," she said pulling away, and crossing the room. "Mother?"

Years of experience of being a mother allowed Dotty to awaken instantly. "Amanda? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes mother," she whispered and glanced toward Lee who was on the phone. "Lee's going to get an agent to drive you home. The boys should get some sleep in their beds."

"What about you?" the older woman asked looking her daughter over. "You changed."

"Yeah, but I still need a shower," she admitted, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I need to stay here from some tests and I still need to be debriefed about last night."

Her mother's eyes filled with concern and intrigue. "Are you going to tell us what happened last night?" she asked.

"Mother, please," Amanda began, but had nothing further to tell her.

"Ok. Francine offered to drive you home," Lee interrupted. "She'll be right down. Amanda, you have an appointment with Doc McJohn."

Grimacing, Amanda moaned. "I don't want to be his pin cushion today."

Lee nodded in understanding, "Well it's the only way you're going home tonight, so the sooner the better huh?"

"Yeah," she relented, and watched Philip begin to stir. Standing slowly, she tested her balance before removing her hand from the bed.

"Mom?" Philip called out in his haze of sleep.

"I'm right here," she whispered, lying down between her boys, and pulling the oldest to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked clearing the sleep from his eyes.

Smiling she smoothed back his hair, "Yeah sweetheart. I'm just fine. How are you?"

Francine slipped through the door, and walked up to Scarecrow who was transfixed on Amanda and her interaction with her son. "How's she doing?"

"She's still pretty weak, but compared to last night she's doing great," he told her, keeping his voice low.

"The motor pool is pulling a car up right now," the blonde explained, and yawn escaped her.

Shifting his focus to the woman next to him, he looked at his watch. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little. They brought Hargrave and Rice in this morning, and the Russian government has been calling hourly," she said in exhaustion.

"Are you sure you're up for driving to Arlington?" he asked.

"Yeah. Billy sprung me. I get to go straight home, and collapse," Francine explained and took a step forward. "Mrs. West. Whenever you're ready."

"Oh, yes. Let me just find my jacket and purse. Amanda, you should wake up Jamie—"

Lee stepped up, "No. Don't wake him. I'll carry him up to the car."

Looking skeptically at her husband, "Lee he's thirteen years old."

"Amanda I can carry him. Let him sleep," he told her. "It was a long night for them. For all of us."

She couldn't help herself, and her eyes started to close. She had a feeling she was never going to make up for her lost sleep.

**TBC**


End file.
